


Rabbit Heart

by thingsyoumissed (orphan_account)



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thingsyoumissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously posted as just 'untitled studio fic', Brendon/Ryan while they're recording 'Fever'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Heart

"Brendon, come on," Ryan is saying, closing the laptop and pulling Brendon out of the chair he's been in for hours, long fingers closing around Brendon's wrists. "It's four in the fucking morning and you're exhausted."

"I'm not," Brendon replies, but Ryan can see he's struggling not to yawn and his eyes are red-rimmed. 

"You're so tired you think you're awake." Ryan pushes him towards the empty bunk, warm hands on Brendon's back, and Brendon sits down. Ryan lifts his glasses off his face, then crawls in behind him and wraps his arms around Brendon's waist. "Lay down."

Brendon does, with a sigh. "I can't shut it off," he whispers. "I can't - too much noise..." He makes a sudden movement to get up, but Ryan's got a firm hold and a firm desire to sleep. 

"I know," Ryan whispers in his ear, and rubs his thumb over Brendon's hip, bare where his sweatpants hang low. "I get it, Brendon, I totally fucking get it, but you're no good unless you sleep, okay? You can't sing it like it should be with no sleep." 

That stills Brendon's movements. If there's one thing Ryan knows he listens to, it's him telling Brendon how the music's supposed to sound, and he's definitely not lying about Brendon not being able to sing it if he can't stay awake when they start recording again in the morning. "Ryan."

"Sleeping."

"Ryan."

"What?" Brendon turns over and burrows close, and Ryan lets him. "What is it?" he asks again, softer this time. 

"My eyes won't shut," Brendon says, blinking up at him, and Ryan groans because Brendon is just so pathetic sometimes. 

"You need to sleep. Just try." He lifts his hand and brushes it over Brendon's face, and Brendon's eyes close automatically. "See, okay, better? Now shut the fuck up. You're such a pain in the ass."

"You love it, don't lie," Brendon mumbles back, pressing his face into Ryan's neck.

"Shh, come on," Ryan whispers, rubbing Brendon's arms through his t-shirt. Brendon sighs and Ryan can feel when his muscles relax, when the tension starts to seep out of him. "That's it, just let go."

Brendon mutters something unintelligible, and then all the fight goes out of him in one single breath.


End file.
